Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 34
"You're fucking insane...you can't do that, you'll die." Michael said with a tone of worry in his voice. "If it's for a good cause, then I'll risk it." Carl said walking into his house with Michael following. He opened a drawer, put his pistol in the back of his pants and grabbed and held his uzi temporarily. He was about to walk out of the house when Michael stepped in front of the door. "Michael...you don't want to get in my way." Carl said growing more and more frustrated. "I ain't letting you go out there and get yourself killed alone, you don't wanna end up like yo cousin do you?" Michael said. This enraged Carl causing him to punch Michael right in the gut, making him hold it in pain. "Don't ever mention my cousin again! Got that?!" "I-I didn't mean to offend you, but think about what you're doing!" "It's been thought about." Carl replied coldly walking over to a dirty, rusty, and what seems to be abandoned car. He opens the car and gets into it with Michael standing behind it. "For fucks sake." Carl said angrily as he got out of the car and walked up to Michael. "You've got a choice kid, you either get the hell out of my way and let me do what the hell I want to do, or I kick the shit of your scrawnny ass! What's it gonna be?" Michael didn't reply and kept the concerned look on his face. His expression quickly changed when he was kneed in the groin by Carl and he fell on his knees and then on the floor in agony, barely able to move. Carl then got back in his car and drove off. "Fu-fuck...no" Michael said in a concerned weak voice. ---- "So what are we gonna do with this Alejandro prick?" Henrique asked, standing in the corner of the room. "The fuck you mean what we gonna do with him? He killed my homeboys so we gonna kill him." Tyquan replied vengefully. "We'll do what you want Tyquan, it isn't my choice, it's yours, you want the asshole dead, not me." Tyrone said. Tyquan looked at Tyrone with a smile but his expression quickly turned into a serious one. "Alright, so, this asshole's gang is always in one spot, but Alejandro himself is always moving around taking care of his business and shit. He has this ese named Fernando, I told you about him, fucked his girl and then Alejandro took out his eye." Tyquan began to say. "Jesus..." Javonte said shocked by Alejandro's actions. "He's close to my turf, he wants to try and take over our shit but every time he order his boys there, they immediately clapped, but lately it ain't been like that...shits been rough for me and my homies." "Point is, he wants me dead, but that ain't gonna happen, it's hard to kill me if you ain't notice yet." Tyquan jokingly said. Eddie rolled his eyes but kept listening as Tyquan continued. "I don't want anyone to die, but the--" Tyquan was interrupted as his phone began to ring. "Fucks sake, hold up." "What? I'm a little busy, homie." Tyquan said answering the phone. "Carl...that nigga going to the chicos territory, I-I tried to stop him but he ain't listen to me." Michael said stuttering as he was still in pain from the knee Carl delivered. "What?! What the fuck is wrong with that nigga?! He know damn well he can't handle all them niggas alone!" Tyquan screamed enraged over the call. "I-I don't know, but he didn't listen to anything I said, I tried, Tyquan, I really did..." "It's aight...just get Jordan and go after him before he gets himself killed." There was a small silence between the call. "What? Go get him." "Jordan's gone...Alejandro got 'em." Michael said in a saddened tone. This made Tyquan's heart just stop beating for what felt like hours, he was angry, and sick of Alejandro and his crew eliminating all of his friends, people he grew up with, and making him lose confidence in his leadership. He had no logical thinking or reason in his mind, all he wanted was Alejandro dead. "Fuck this, Michael, gather up every one of our fucking boys you can find...we're going to war..." Tyquan said with a burning gaze of hatred and bloodlust. "Are you su-" "I SAID DO IT!" "Okay, okay!" Michael replied scared of Tyquan's tone. Tyquan hung up the phone angrily throwing it out of the huge hole behind him, breaking it. "I'm fucking sick of that spanish motherfucker taking my friends away from me, I don't want to sound too hasty but we're running up on that piece of shit right now, I don't care what you have, as long as it's a gun that'll kill that fucker. Just follow my lead and he'll be dead in no time..." Tyquan said. "You sure bruh? We might not b-" "I said now." Tyquan said interrupting Eddie. "Why the hell should we just randomly trust you? You always wanted us off the streets anyway." Latoya said. Tyquan walked out of the warehouse completely ignoring her. This enraged Latoya but before she could do anything she was stopped by Tyrone. "He's in mourning, we all have our ways of coping with it..." Tyrone said sorrowfully. "Come on, let's go help a brotha out." He said as he turned to everyone else ready to fight. ---- Carl stopped the car in very tall grass that slightly covered the car. He crouched and there was a part of the neighborhood where houses were lined up and it made an unfinished circle. He saw Alejandro, Fernando and Fernando's brother Manuel all walking out of a beige house with Alejandro's truck in the drive way. Carl's phone started ringing but he ignored it and let it go to voice mail as he lined up his sights. "That's how you play poker, am I right kid?" Alejandro questioned the boy, slightly intimidating him. "Uh yeah..." Manuel replied. "So, what'd you call me to talk about amigos?" "Manuel wanted to tell you something, but I think it'd be best if I said it." "No Fernando, it's fine." Manuel replied in a calm manner. "Look...Alejandro, I've been thinking about this for a while and honestly, I want to le--" Manuel's words stopped suddenly, a bit blood splattered and Manuel's body fell on the edge of the side walk, with his blood all over Alejandro and Fernando's face. Fernando was in tears with his mouth opened and even Alejandro himself was shocked. Alejandro ran into the house with Fernando taking cover to the closest thing to him which was Alejandro's car. He was crying immensely from the loss, he lost the last and only thing that he loved mutually. He sat behind the car motionless with only a waterfall of tears running from his eye. The bullets kept coming and it hit almost each and every house. One of them struck Alejandro's front tire and another one shattered the glass of one house. Carl stopped firing the bullets to reload. He noticed the street was empty like a ghost town and didn't spot a single trace of blue. "Goddammit, where the fuck are they?" Carl asked himself. "Right behind you." Alejandro said with two other members of his gang with him. "Did you not notice how the back of our houses connect to this whole little area? You should've really thought this out." Alejandro said with a condescending smile. "Tie him up..." He said in a darker and more serious tone. The aura around him had even changed and the two gang members noticed it, he had a look of pure evil in his eyes ready to do what he thought needed to be done. ---- Tyquan was driving as fast as possible on the street completely ignoring speed limits and other cars. Javonte, Brianna, and Henrique had taken cabs due to the limited amount of space in the van. "Slow down before you get us killed." Latoya said in an annoyed tone. "No." Tyquan angrily but silently replied. "Latoya just leave him, please." Tyrone said with a sigh. Latoya glared at Tyrone wondering why she was defending him but reluctantly agreed. "Fine." On the other side of the van Eddie was staring down Tyrone, still waiting for him to have that talk with Latoya. Tyrone didn't notice it until he looked at Eddie and he realized what this meant. Tyrone awkwardly put his arm around Latoya, feeling uncomfortable with Eddie just watching him. "Look, we can talk if you want, you don't have to hide anything from me...I'm here for you." Tyrone whispered into her ear. "I'm fine, Tyrone, no need to worry about me so much, I've got my ways of coping with things, just like you said with Tyquan..." "Just..when you repress your feelings, you're never really the same person afterwards, it's best to share it, especially with the people you love." Latoya smiled and kissed Tyrone on the cheek. "I appreciate this Tyrone, but trust me I'm far from repressing my feelings, I'm just dealing with this on my own, if I need your help, I'll just ask for it." Latoya said warmly. "Good." Tyrone replied with a smile. Eddie was sitting with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and he had a smile on his face. He thought about how Alicia and him had similar conversations and it broke his heart once again that she was gone, and that he just suddenly forgot about her. Tears started coming from his eyes but he wiped it before anyone would see him. The van came to a sudden stop as Tyquan exited the van. "What the fuck happened?" Tyquan asked impatiently. "I already told you, I went to do that deal and it was a fucking death trap, Alejandro expected the delivery and then he took Jordan." Michael said in a saddened tone. "Get in, we're paying that Mexican motherfucka a visit." Tyquan got back in the van with Michael and floured it, driving faster and more dangerously than he already was. "They're done...this will all be over soon..." Tyquan thought to himself. ---- Alejandro snatched the tooth out of Carl's mouth with the pliers and laid them down on the table. He screamed to the point where he almost passed out and Fernando was quietly and sadly watching this happen. Alejandro punched Carl in the gut with as much force as he could causing him to cough up almost all the blood in his mouth. Alejandro began panting rapidly before he sat down to catch his breath. "St-still waiting..." Alejandro said with an annoyed sigh. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY CARL?! HUH?! I'm sick of playing this fucking waiting game." "I'm done, you're no use to me anymore." He said putting the gun to his forehead with his finger on the trigger. Right before he could pull it a gang member rushed in the house. "They're here boss!" The man shouted. "Great...great." Alejandro said with a sadistic smirk. He untied a barely conscious Carl from the chair, grabbed him by his jacket collar and led him outside. He had his gun pointed at Carl's head the whole time. "Tyquan! Where you at homes? Show yourself!" Alejandro demanded. Tyquan stepped out of the van seemingly unarmed and walked towards Alejandro. "Give me back my friend." Tyquan angrily demanded. "And if I don't?" "I will fucking kill you." Alejandro looked at him with a blank expression and sighed. "You never did learn from the past Tyquan..." Alejandro said before multiple bullets began to strike Tyquan while Alejandro watched with no remorse. Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Eddie Kato *Henrique *Latoya *Tyquan *Alejandro Rodriguez *Fernando *Carl *Manuel Deaths *Manuel Trivia *Last appearance of Manuel. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark